What if…
by Puppygirl2012
Summary: What if Firestar never became leader? What if Midnight was evil? What if Lionblaze never loved Cinderheart. This FanFic is where you ask a What if… and I'll write a short story about what it would look like. Rated T just in case.
1. Rules

here's how it works you ask I write. Fill out the what if sheet and put it in the review. Your question will be featured along with my story to go with it on a chapter. 2-5 what ifs will be put on a place.

What if Sheet

what if_.


	2. What if…Feathertail never died?

**What if… Feathertail never died -** _anonymous_

CRASH!

"FEATHERTAIL" wailed Crowpaw running towards the she-cat. Sharp tooth lay Un moving as well. Stormfur nuzzled his sister body.

"Stormfur? Crowpaw what happened?" Croaked Feathertail.

"FEATHERTAIL!" Everyone cheered rushing up too her. Crowpaw licked her check.

"I thought you died" he whispered.

"Why would I die if it meant leaving you" Feathertail purred.

"Thank you for savin' the tribe" Crag meowed. Feathertail smilies weakly.

"Let's go home" she meows.

**on the great journey **

****"I'm honored to be used as part of your name" purred Feathertail to Crowfeather. Crowfeather blushes.

"I wish we we're in the same clans the we could have kits and and be mates" sighs Feathertail. Crowfeather nods sadly.

"Hold on I have an idea"

**at the lake**

Crowfeather looked down at the grassland. The wind riffed his fur and the grass swayed. Feathertail pressed her pelt against his. Tallstar and Leopardstar agreed that Feathertail could stay in Windclan. The sweet smell of grass engulfed Crowfeather as be smiled. Three kits Thunderkit, Windkit and Riverkit stood beside their parents watching the sun slowly set. Crowfeather looked back at Tallstar then down at his kits "Welcome home"

**thank you anonymous for sending me a request. There his no limit to how many you can send!**


	3. What if… Chapter 2

**Bramblestar14-**

**What if Redtail was actually plotting with Oakheart to kill Bluestar and take over ThunderClan and Tigerclaw actually killed him to save the clan! And then, when Fireheart confronts him, Tigerclaw reveals it to him. Would they become friends, or respect each other?**

**guest**

**What if scrounge didn't die**

**What if…Scrouge did't die?**

****"SCROUGE YOU NEED TO STOP" Wailed the distressed voice of Bone.

"NEVER I WILL KILL FIRESTAR 8 MORE TKMES" Screamed Scourge clawing at Firestar. Firestar fought back angrily. Blood splattered Scourges black fur, It was his own.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Bone yelped as a mountain of cats fell on top of him. Scourge Knew he was the last cat from Bloodclan. Letting go of Firestar Scourge pelted away but yelled over his shoulder "BLOODCLAN WILL RIASE AGAIN!"

"_Bloodclan will RIASE again_" Scourge thought he looked at his clan of kitty pets and loners. Not as big as the first Bloodclan but this one was stronger. Scourge looked at the forest ripped up and torn.

"Scourge where's the clan cats?" a white tom named Skull asked.

"BLOODCLAN THE BATTLES HAS ENDED THE TWO LEGGEDS DESTROYED THE FOREST WE WILL TRACK THE CLANS AND WHEN WE DO…BLOODCLAN WILL TAKE OVER THEIR TERRITORY" Scourge yowled everyone yowled in agreement. "_One day Bloodclan will rule one day"_

__**What if Redtail was actually plotting with Oakheart to kill Bluestar and take over ThunderClan and Tigerclaw actually killed him to save the clan! And then, when Fireheart confronts him, Tigerclaw reveals it to him. Would they become friends, or respect each other?**

Fireheart slammed into Tigerclaw and threw him to the ground.

"WHY DID YOU WANT TO KILL BLUESTAR" the young warrior screeched.

"I never tried to kill her. Fireheart you may believe me or you may not. Redtail and Oakheart wanted to kill Bluestar the reason I have no idea but I confronted them, and they tried to murder me. So I killed them. Do you believe me?" Tigerclaw meowed.

"I guess that explains why only you where hurt but Bluestar trusts you so I shall give you one last chance" Fireheart.

"Does that make us friends?" Tigerclaw inquired. Fireheart shrugged

"I guess why ARE you acting so nice?"

"It's my way to apologize to YOU and to Ravenpaw up there in Starclan"

Fireheart nodded and for the first time he felt glad that Tigerclaw was in his clan.

**Wow I never thought I would get so many questions its awesome. Special thanks to guest and Bramblestar14 for sending questions. Keep up the good work !**


	4. What if TigerheartxDovewing

**can u please do what if bumblestripe found out about dovewing meeting tigerheart? o o what would he do? will he be loyal like thrushpelt or will he be angry and tell bramblestar? ~ Honeyfur of Riverclan**

**What if...Dovewing and Tigerheart where mates?~Starstar412**

**Dear Honfur of Riverclan and Starstar412,**

** I only made 1 story because it fit both of yours!**

* * *

I look around. It was a cold crisp leaf-fall night. I glanced to where Dovewing was supposed to be. She was gone.

"_Where did she do_?" I think padding out of the warrior den. "_It is the perfect night, If Dovewing is out for a walk I could talk to her and tell her just how I feel about her" I_ sighed I love Dovewing and everything about her. Hopefully she loved me too. I sniffed the air. "_There is her trail...hold on why would she use the exit by the medicine den?" I_ quickly slide through the exit.

"Dovewing" I whisper into the darkness. Her scent was fresh. I quickly trotted after the scent. My ears flat against my head and my tail dropped low. It was perfect for an attack from Shadowclan. The more I walk the closer I get to the border of Shadowclan "_what would Dovewing be doing all the way out here at this time of nigh_?"

CREAK! I jump backward. I went into a hunters crouch and hide under a hollybush.

"Oh Dovewing I missed you" a voice purred. peering from my hiding spot I see Dovewing nuzzle a tom, that tom was Tigerheart from shadowclan! Anger swirled inside of me. MY Dovewing was with some Shadowclan tom... she was breaking the warrior code. Hissing I charge out of my hiding spot and run in between them.

"DOVEWING WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS ENEMY" I yowl. Dovewing glares at me.

"Bumblestripe please don't be so loud" she whispers. Tigerheart glares at me teeth bared.

"YOU ARE COMING BACK TO CAMP NOW"I hiss sweeping her away from Tigerheart. Dovewing angrily jerks away.

"let me explain" she snaps. I snort but nod.

"Tigerheart is my mate and I'm expecting his kits so I had to come and tell him please Bumblestripe you won't tell will you" she whispers her eyes water. I look away. I want to murder that Tigerheart he stole my Dovewing. I should tell Bramblestar. No. I won't I can't. I love Dovewing and I always will. If I do love her I will help her keep her secret. My anger slowly stops boiling inside of me.

"I understand. I swear to Starclan that I will not tell a soul." I meow. relief floods both Tigerheart and Dovewings eyes.

"Thank you Bumblestripe" he meows. I glance at Dovewing.

"But how will you hide the fact that she is pregnet" I meow. Tigerhearts eyes cloud.

"Bumblestripe please do me a favor, become Dovewings mate no one will suspect a thing"

"WHAT- Tigerheart" Dovewing wails. Tigerheart licks her head clearly their love for each other is strong.

"Dovewing we will always be mates and I will always love you but Bumblestripe can be your fake mate" Tigerheart explains.

"I will do it for Dovewing" I meow. Dovewing smiles slightly. She licks Tigerhearts cheek before leaving with me.

We may not be mates but just raising "our" kits with Dovewing is enough for me. I still keep Tigerheart and Dovewing's secret hidden only because I love her. No matter what Dovewing does or what happens to her my loyalty will always be with her. I will do what she wants and will never dare hurt her. We may never be fully together but I am Dovewings soul mate.

I am Bumblestripe.


	5. What if Chapter 4

**What if Spottedleaf never died and Firestar rejected Sandstorm to have her? What if Tigerclaw killed Bluestar and became leader of ThunderClan? What if Ivypool refused to spy on the Dark Forest? WHAT IF I'M ONLY ALLOWED TO ASK ONE QUESTION?! XD Snowsong**

* * *

**Dear Snowsong of Snowclan,**

** You can ask as many questions as you like!**

* * *

**What If Spottedlead never died and Firestar rejected Sandstorm to have her?**

"Will she live?" Fireheart asked Yellowfan anxiously. Spottedleaf lay wounded on the ground covered in cobwebs, her usual sweet scent was blocked by the strentch of herbs.

"Yes she will look she is stirring" Yellowfang pointed out. Spottedleaf did not wake for a 5 sunrises but today seemed like it would be the day she finally woke.

"Firepaw..."she whispered. Yellowfang smiled weakly and left the two alone.

"Its Fireheart now Spottedleaf" Fireheart purred licking the injured medicine cats head.

"Fireheart there is something I need to tell you"

"Yes Spottedleaf?"

"I love you"

**Moons later**

Spottedleaf padded beside her mate Fireheart. Spottedleaf became a warrior allowing Yellowfang to be the only medicine cat once again.

"Fireheart are you worried about the two leggeds coming so close?" she asked. Fireheart looked far away.

"Everything will be fine...you should be in the nursery though what if you kittened early?" Fireheart meowed. Spottedleaf smiled

"I would not worry so much Fireheart I would never leave you alone. You know that we will leave together when we go to Starclan your just upset because of what happened to Silverstream"

"I would die to protect you Spottedleaf"

**a few moons later**

Firestar ran over the the nursery.

"LEAFKIT SQUIRRELKIT IM BACK" Firestar called. the two she-cats tumbled over each other as they ran toward their father. Spottedleaf purred happily. Leafkit was named after her mother, she looked just like spottedleaf too. Squirrelkit got her fathers looks. Firestar purred happily as they jumped around him begging him to tell them stories. Firestar opened his mouth to start a story when he noticed Sandstorm was look enviously at Spottedleaf. He shrugged it off because Sandstorm and Dustpelt where mates so why should he worry. Firestar smiled happily as he told his kits the story of Tigerclan and how they tried to take over the forest. As he talked he thought of what it would be like if he had chosen Sandstorm as his mate. He supressed a shiver thinking of what his and Sandstorms kits would look like. They would definitely not be Leafkit and Squirrelkit. "_Man I am so lucky things turned out as they did I can't bear the thought of not having Leafkit and Squirrelkit with me"_

**What if Tigerstar killed Bluestar and became leader of Thunderclan**

Fireheart casted a nervous glance at their new leader. Tigerstar. Fireheart knew that Tigerstar murdered Bluestar over and over so he could become leader.

"WE WILL TAKE OVER THE FOREST" howled Tigerstar everyone was silent. "IF YOU REFUSE TO OBEY ME YOU SHALL PAY"

Tigerstar stalked away there was no deputy for Tigerstar felt as if he did not need one. Once the dark tom was gone everyone mob toward Fireheart he had organized his own clan Fireclan they where plotting on how to get rid of Tigerstar, Tigerclan and his rouges once and for all.

"Firestar the elders are not safe here" Longtail whispered.

"I'm not leader yet but I agree we must murder Tigerstar then we wont need to worry anymore. This is getting out of paw. Tigerstar has gained trust of Shadowclan this is horrible I agree" Fireheart meowed.

"You don't say" hisses a black Tom. A group of cats follow Tigerstar and the black Tom. Firehearts eyes widen with fear.

"Take them to the dogs" Tigerstar orders with a sleek smile. "I have won"

**what if Ivypool refused to spy on Darkforest.**

"NOOOOOOO I REFUSE" wails Ivypool flicking her tail "I won't I keep getting hurt"

"Ivypool you keep getting sent to Darkforest why won't you spy" Lionblaze snaps his orange ears flick with annoyance.

"I found a away out, if I go to sleep there I will be sent home." Ivypool retorted.

"Fine be that way"hissed Jayfather angrily stomping away. Ivypool swayed on spot "_was this really the Right choice_?"

"_no it was not" _Ivypool thought sadly_. _Because of her foolish actions Firestar had died along with Mousefur and Ferncloud. What would the clans think of her now? Jayfeather ignored her and Lionblaze treated her with hostility even Dovewing was upset with her. "_what would it have been like if I did spy on them_" holding back tears Ivypool looked at the ground.

"You should have spied on Darkforest look at the commotion you have created" hissed Dovewing. Tears stung in Ivypools eyes for once she wished that she was anywhere but Thunderclan.

"I'm sorry Dovew-"

"SORRY DOES NOT BRING BACK DEAD CATS" Ivypool collapsed in a pool of tears. "_this is all my fault. I will never be the perfect warrior, I never was a warrior I was a mouse" _Ivypool stayed there in the middle of Thunderclan territory. Crying Ivypool raced to an enterance to the tunnels.

"I will be an outcast if I stay" she whispered with that she took a large step forward and was swallowed up by darkness.

* * *

**Regarding If Tigerclaw killed Bluestar and became leader of Thunderclan:**

**I made that one short because I wanted to show that Fireheart would die along with most of the cats from Thunderclan (now Tigerclan).**

**disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned in any of the What If...'s they belong to Erin Hunter.**

**A special thanks to everyone who writes me what if's. **


	6. What If Chapter 5

**Mangoflame **

**What if... Hollyleaf lived (TLH) Crowfeather died on da journey (NOOOO) 3**

* * *

**special thanks to Mangoflame for asking Questions :) Sorry about not posting for a really long time I swear that it won't happen again**

* * *

**What if...Hollyleaf Lived **

I slumped to the ground and let my blood wash over me The pain was too much.

"HOLLYLEAF"Jayfeather screeched and ran to my side.

"Great Starclan" Lionblaze yowled rushing up to me. Fallen Leaves was there in a flash to.

"Hollyleaf just hold on everything will be okay" Jayfeather meowed.

"N-No it's not I'll die and go to DarkForest" I whisper trying to hold back tears . Everything is blurry. Fallen Leaves licks my head trying to calm me down but I only feel worse. I'll have to leave him.

"HOLLYLEAF" Squirrelflight and Leafpool scream coming to me. Blood blinds my vision. I look up to see Brambleclaw and Crowfeather above me and everything goes black.

I wake up feeling dizzy and sore.

"JAYFEATHER SHES AWAKE" I turn toward the sound but turning makes me hurt worse. Brairlight drags herself over to me.

"Hollyleaf oh thank Starclan you where asleep for a half-moon we thought you were dead" Jayfeather explains. I nod feeling to sick, hurt and hungry to talk. I hear a meow and turn to the sound and find Fallen Leaves curled up sleeping. I smile he always talks in his sleep.

"He refused to leave you" Brairlight explains as she grabs some herbs from Jayfeather.

"I'll tell the others your alive and get you a mouse" Jayfeather meows happily and he jumps out of the medicine den.

"That tom refused to smile while you were gone" Briarlight whispers smiling. "I'm glad your alive Hollyleaf"

I purr in reply and rest my head on my paws. I have never felt so happy to be alive

**Moons Later**

I lay down in Thunderclan camp Fallen Leaves sits beside me watching a black and white tom kit pounce on a leaf. That's Thunderkit. The Orange and black she kit chases after an Orange she kit with white patches. Echokit and Petalkit. The Black, Orange and White tom is Tunnelkit. These are our kits. Thunderkit bounds up to me.

"Mom can we go hunting I want to show Thunderclan that I am ready to be leader." He meows dropping into a hunting crouch.

"HEY you can't be leader cause I will be leader" Ecokit snaps tackling him.

"Dad can I go get herbs for Briarlight and Jayfeather" Petalkit asks calmly Fallen Leaves licks her on the head.

"Very smart but no, you four can't leave camp unless your mother and I come with you" Fallen Leaves meows.

"Hey I never asked to leave camp" Tunnelkit complains.

"Your no fun then" Echokit grumbles.

"YES I AM" Tunnelkit bounds toward a frightened Echokit. I sigh, if I had died at the great battle then I would never had given birth to my four kits. Fallen Leaves presses his nose to my ear.

"I'm glad you lived to" he purrs.

* * *

**What If...Crowfeather died on the Great Journey**

I walk on the cold, frosty snow and ice. These Mountains are deadly. I carefully place my paws on the snow.

"It's steep up ahead everyone be very careful" Firestar yowls. His voice is carried on the wind. I run up pushing my way to the front of the group.

"We're so high up shouldn't we help the queens down" I ask Firestar.

"All queen come to the front we will help you down" Firestar calls. The queens quickly rush forward their kits dangling from their mouths. "Crowpaw can you take a kit from one of the queens?"I silenly obey Firestar and take a kit from a weary looking queen.

"I'll take good care of him I promise" I meow. I go down the slope carefully. I try not to let the kit touch the ground. Once I reach the bottom I set the tiny onto the ground. I lick my sore paws. Suddenly the air is filled with a screech. Firestar stops on the slope and the Queen ducks look up.

"EVERYONE HIDE" Tawnypelt screech's. A giant eagle swoops down flying toward the kit.

"MY KIT" wails the queen. Firestar takes off running at full speed. He will never make it. I pounce onto the Eagles talons as it grabs the screaming kit. The Eagle drop the kit and grabs me instead. Firestar lunges at the Eagle but the Eagle flies higher. I look down. Fox Dung now I'm going to die. But I'll see Feathertail. I bite the Eagles leg and it howls in pain and drops me. descending toward the ground I go. Good bye Leafpool I will always love you. Good bye clans that I love. The jagged rocks await me bellow. The moment I touch the ground pain seers through my body and everything goes black. The last thing I see is Leafpool.** (The Eagle only flew up so he landed where he started)**

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) New chapters coming soon. R&R&R (Read, Review and Request ) **

**Thanks for Reading**

** Puppygirl2012**


	7. What If Chapter 6

**Hey People thanks for all the request's! Really lame excuse for not working on this story at the bottom :P**

**Russell Scottie**

**What if Tiny, aka Scourge, joined ThunderClan?**  
**What if Stonefur had lived, Mistyfoot had died, and Stonefur is unable to forgive Leopardstar after the great battle with BloodClan?**  
**What if Ravenpaw stayed in ThunderClan and told Bluestar the truth of Redtail's death?**  
**What if Cinderpelt wasn't crippled by the monster and was able to tell Fireheart she loved him?**

**What if Tiny, aka Scourge, joined Thunderclan**

I really like the idea of Tiny/Scourge joining Thunderclan. I might even make this a fanfic story! Thanks for the What if…'s! :D

"Hey Tiny" Ruby sneered. The tiny black kit bounded over to his sister and brother.

"We dare YOU to go into the forest and bring back a mouse…than you can play with us" Socks growled with an evil smirk. Tiny stood up bravely his black fur ruffled up.

"I will go into the forest and bring back two mice as proof" Tiny meowed. With a jingle of his collar Tiny dashed off out of his house folks den.

"_I can do this_" Tiny thought as he padded into the forest. The only sound he heard was the jingle of his collar, it was way too quiet. He lifted his head and sniffed. The distinctive smell of mouse lingered in the air.

"Finally" Tiny purred. He dropped into a crouch and slithered on his stomach trying to find the mouse. Suddenly there was a yowl and Tiny was flying. With a thud he crashed into a tree. Fear prickled his pelt. Blood gushed from an open wound on his side. Groaning Tiny stood up.

"SHOW YOURSELF" He yowled provoked that he was caught off guard. A large muscular tom stood in front off him he was grinning…an odd twisted evil bloody grin. Tiny swiped at the tom opening a wound on the toms leg. The tom spun around and snapped at Tiny. Tiny quickly dodged the attack and bite hard into the toms leg again. Blood splattered Tiny. The tom kicked him Tiny flew backward and smashed his head against a rock. Tiny lunged at him but the tom grabbed his scuff and shook Tiny rapidly. Tiny felt himself fly again and before he knew it he was dizzy, light headed and in much pain.

"TIGERCLAW STOP IT NOW!" A voice hollered. Tiny looked up and saw a blue-grey she cat and an orange tom. With that the world went black.

* * *

"ARGH its so bright" Tiny groaned. Tiny opened his eyes and saw sun rays shining in from a den. Tiny tried to lift his head but it was hopeless he was in too much pain.

"Hold still you'll hurt yourself" A gentle voice soothed. Tiny looked up and saw a beautiful she cat smiling at him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Spottedleaf" The she cat purred. Spottedleaf helped him sit up. Tiny felt a little dizzy but he tried his best to stay sitting. Spottedleaf nosed a herb toward him. The black kit glanced at them with a disgusted look on his face. "Eat them and I will answer all your questions" Spottedleaf bribed. That was enough for Tiny. He wolfed down the bitter herbs and looked at Spottedleaf expectantly. She laughed.

"Where am I?" Tiny meowed looking around.

"The medicine den in Thunderclan camp"

"Medicine den? Thunderclan?" Tiny was confused what where all these weird names. Spottedleaf opened her mouth to answer but the world shifted. He was in the same den. The orange tom suddenly ran in.

"Hello Yellowfang has the ki- Oh hello" The tom meowed. Tiny recognised the tom it was the tom he saw before the world went black. The orange tom was carrying a mouse in his jaws. A wiry yellowish she cat took it from the tom and laid it down in front of Tiny.

"I'm Fireheart" The tom meowed. Tiny nodded and glanced at the mouse. He was starving. The wiry yellowish she cat pawed the mouse toward him. Tiny bit into the mouse happily. The food was furry but Tiny did not care he was too hungry.

"I'm Tiny" He meowed with a mouth full of mouse. He looked at the she cat. "where is Spottedleaf?" he asked. Fireheart and Yellowfang both looked surprised yet sad.

"She died a moon ago" Yellowfang rasped.

"But she took care of me and gave me herbs" Tiny meowed angrily.

"She died end of conversation" Yellowfang snapped. Fireheart looked sadly at Tiny.

"She probably took you to Starclan and nursed you there. Spottedleaf died the day you where hurt" Fireheart meowed his voice thick with grief. Tiny decided not to talk about Spottedleaf anymore and was finishing off his mouse when the blue- grey she cat strode into the medicine den. Fireheart and Yellowfang bowed respectfully to the she cat. Tiny lowered his head.

"Hello young one. I am Bluestar leader of Thunderclan" The she cat meowed.

"I'm Tiny" Tiny squeaked. The she cat looked very powerful and reminded him of the horrible brown tom.

"I'm sorry about Tigerclaw" Bluestar meowed.

"Tigerclaw? He did this to me? Once I get my claws on him" Tiny muttered angrily. Fireheart smiled at him.

"Don't worry he was severely punished and he still is being punished"

"I-I'm sorry I used up your clan's herbs I should not be here" Tiny Squealed. Bluestar let out a mrrow of laughter.

"You where not a burden. The clan was worried you would not live through the night but you where quite strong for a Kittypet"

"I am NOT a kitty pet" Tiny hissed. He quickly realized what he did and cowered again.

"You where very brave for a two legged pet. Most kittens would have ran away from Tigerclaw but you like Fireheart stayed and fought. If you where a little bigger I am sure you would have been able to fight him. If you would win, I don't think you would have" Bluestar meowed.

"Can he stay here he is 6 moons after all" Fireheart asked. Bluestar looked at Fireheart.

"I talked about that with Lionheart about that and because we cannot throw you out in the forest you will train in Thunderclan as an apprentice"

"Really?!" Tiny meowed excitedly.

"I can teach him about the clans" Fireheart meowed happily. "Besides he might want some company besides this bag of fleas" Fireheart motioned toward Yellowfang. Yellowfang lets out a mrrow of laughter and swatted at Firehearts ear.

"I'm more than fleas" She hissed. Bluestar laughed at Yellowfang.

"Fireheart and Yellowfang I will allow you two to give Tiny a proper kit name. Yellowfang when will he be ready to become an apprentice?" Bluestar asked.

"If he listens to me than 4-6sunrises" Yellowfang raspsed. Bluestar nodded and left the medicine den. Fireheart and Yellowfang looked at tiny.

"Tinykit because he is tiny for a 6 moon apprentice" Yellowfang raspsed.

"No he's not that tiny" Fireheart replies.

"Ya I could beat you in a fight" Tiny hissed to Yellowfang. She just laughs at him.

"We should call him Whitekit" Yellowfang meowed. Tiny looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'm Black" Tiny hissed in annoyance.

"Maybe Jaykit because he has blue eyes?" Fireheart meowed.

"Or Skykit" Yellowfang meowed.

"Why the heck Skykit that's a name for she cats" Tiny spat. Fireheart stifles a mrrow of laughter. Yellowfang narrows her eyes at Tiny and laughs.

**After much debating between the three Tiny finally had a name…Ravenkit… 5 sunrises later**

"Hi Ravenkit" Greystripe meowed. Ravekit meowed a hello. He padded into the clearing and sat by the entrance. Fireheart was going to bring him fresh kill.

"Don't go outside camp young one." Lionheart meowed. The entrance rustled and Fireheart came with Sandpaw and Tigerclaw.

"Here you go Ravenkit" Fireheart meowed dropping a vole at my paws.

"Can I give this to Cinderkit, Brackenkit, Brightkit and Thornkit?" Ravenkit asks. Fireheart droped a rabbit beside Ravenkit.

"You'll need this to feed them all." he meowed. Ravenkit drags the rabbit into the nursery.

"Yay mom Ravenkit brought food!" exclaimed Cinderkit.

"You should have some to Frostfur?" Ravenkit asked.

"No thank you Ravekit I'm going to share tongues with Bluestar" Frostfur meowed licking Ravenkit on the head.

"When I am apprenticed I will catch rabbit's too" Ravenkit boasted.

"Ya right you can't even catch green cough" Cinderkit teased.

"Yes I can…I-er mean, I can catch anything I want" Ravenkit started but ended up ducking his head in embarrassment. Cinderkit mrrowed in laughter, so did Brackenkit, Brightkit and Thornkit. After they all finish eating Ravenkit looks outside. Bluestar called a clan meeting. Bravenkit, Thornkit and Brightkit padded out of the den with Cinderkit and Ravenkit behind them.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting" Bluestar's call rang though out camp. Ravenkit and Cinderkit sat beside Brightkit in front of the nursery.

"Cinderkit, Brackenkit, Thornkit, Brightkit and Ravenkit you have reached the age of 6 moons" Bluestar meowed. Frostfur ran over and begin to lick the kits.

"Mom" complained Brightkit.

"Ravenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw. Your mentor will be Fireheart. I hope Fireheart will pass down all he knows on to you." Bluestar turned addressing Fireheart. Ravenpaw could hardly contain his excitement Fireheart was going to be his mentor! "Fireheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from me You have been very fortunate to have more than one mentor. You will be the mentor of Ravenpaw. I hope you pass down all they have taught you down to Ravenpaw." Ravenpaw touch noses with Fireheart. Cinderpaw gets Greystripe as her mentor. Brackenpaw gets Lionheart. Thornpaw gets Mousefur and Brightpaw gets Whitestorm.

"Ravenpaw!Cinderpaw!Brackenpaw!Thronpaw!Brightpaw! " Everyone cheers. Ravenpaw closed his eyes and silently thanked Socks and Ruby without them he would never have become a Thunderclan apprentice!

**Many Moons later! (Okay this is a really random shipping I just thought of!)**

I pad through the under growth with Fireheart at my side.

"I knew Tigerclaw was evil" I hiss angrily.

"Yes I agree. I knew he was evil as well" Fireheart meows. I pick up my sparrow and mouse. Fireheart has a robin and vole. As we enter camp Thornclaw, Brackenfur and Brightheart run up to me.

"You might want to you see Cinderpelt" Brightheart meows. I drop my mouse at the fresh kill pile and still with the sparrow in my mouth I run into the nursery. Cinderpelt is panting.

"Ravenfeather" Cinderpelt pants. I nuzzle her affectionately. She suddenly yowls in pain. Yellowfang mutters to herself as a black and silver cat tumbles into the moss.

"Awwww she's so cute" Brightheart purrs taking the kit from Yellowfang and begins to lick it.

"Is everything running smoothly" I asks nervously. I remember being there when Silverstream gave birth. She had died. Cinderpelt who had fallen out of tree had spent a 2 moons in the medicine den so her leg could heal. After watching Yellowfang help a she cat give birth Cinderpelt was able to help Silverstream. Even with her skills Silverstream still died.

"Yes everything is fine" Yellowfang rasps. Cinderpelt yowls again and soon a silver tom with black stripes tumbles to the moss.

"Lick him" Yellowfang orders. I lick the kit. He soon starts to breathe. "One more Cinderpelt" Yellowfang meows. Cinderpelt nods weakly. Brightheart sets the she kit down and picks up some moss soaked in water. Cinderpelt shakes her head. Suddenly she starts to pant again and soon a little she kit tumbles to the moss. She looks just like me. Yellowfang licks the little she kit.

"That was the last one" Yellowfang meows. The two she kits and the tom start to suckle from Cinderpelt.

"We should name them" Cinderpelt purrs. I nuzzle her before lying down beside her.

"The black and silver she kit should be Spottedkit" I meow. Her pelt is dappled black and silver. This is my way of thanking Spottedleaf for keeping me alive.

"The tom he should be Jaykit" Cinderpelt purrs. I smile as I remember Fireheart and Yellowfang trying to give me names. I almost ended up as Jaykit. We both look at the small she kit.

"She can be Nightkit" I purr. Nightkit, Jaykit and Spottedkit. I lick Cinderpelts cheek. I look at the kits before looking out of the nursery. I try to imagine what would have happened if I never was dared by Socks and Ruby. Or if Tigerclaw never attacked me. Without them I may have never met Cinderpelt. One day I will see all three of them again and I will thank them…even Tigerclaw.

**Okay That was long ****J**** I will try to make the other answers long too!**

**What if Stonefur had lived, Mistyfoot had died, and Stonefur is unable to forgive Leopardstar after the great battle with BloodClan?**

"I hate you" Stonefur roared angrily. Leopardstar looked shocked at Stonefur. "Because of you Mistyfoot is dead" He screeched.

"My fault?" Leopardstar meowed bewildered.

"You sided with that piece of Crow food Tigerstar and HE KILLED MISTYFOOT"

"It was not my FAULT" Leopardstar hissed.

"SHUT UP NO ONE LIKES YOU" Stonefur hissed his fur risen. He was low to the ground, as if he was going to pounce on Leopardstar. "HE KILLED MY MOTHER" Leopardstar shrugged as if she did not care…she probably didn't.

"It was her own faul-"

"THAT IS IT I AM LEAVING RIVERCLAN" Gasps and shocked screeches ripple through Riverclan.

"No You will stay" Leopardstar hisses she looks at Stonefur shocked that he wants to leave.

"I AM LEAVING"

"You're my deputy you cannot leave. Besides the leader's word is the law" Stonefur's eyes are slits.

"Your not my leader" He spits before padding away from his clan mates.

"WHERE WILL YOU GO STONEFUR?" Leopardstar calls out.

"I know some where that will welcome me"

"You want to join Thunderclan?" Firestar asks surprised. "I-I thought you where happy in Riverclan"

"Yes I want to join Thunderclan. I was happy in Riverclan but Leopardstar sided with Tigerstar and-and she's just a mouse brained fool. Only crow food would follow under her leadership" Greystripe looked shocked as well.  
"Well there is nothing stopping you from joining Thunderclan" Firestar meowed

"Thank you Firestar you don't know how much this means to me. Your just like my mother always kind and always there. Th-Thank you, you really have no idea how much this means to me"

Bluestar smiled proudly at her son from Starclan" You don't know how much this means to me" she purred.

**Okay that was short. But if you don't understand what happened well, Bluestar is pleased that Stonefur is joining Thunderclan and how he complemented her and Firestar.**

**What if Ravenpaw stayed in ThunderClan and told Bluestar the truth of Redtail's death?**

"Y-Yes I'm afraid of Tigerclaw but I'm no coward I won't abandon Thunderclan" Ravenpaw meowed boldly to Firepaw and Greypaw. "You two go find who murdered Spottedleaf. Right now I need to convince Bluestar" Firepaw and Greypaw exchanged glances.

"She won't believe you" Firepaw meowed.

"Who said I am going to visit her" Ravenpaw replied his eyes sparkled and a mischievous grin spread across his face. Firepaw and Greypaw smiled.

"Good luck Ravenpaw" Greypaw purred.

"Greypaw if I'm correct Brokenstar will invade our territory he knows that we sent most of our warriors out to look for the kits. He and Tigerstar will try to murder Bluestar. You my friend will need to find Yellowfang. Firepaw you will go into Shadowclan territory. You two find a meeting place. Firepaw if Brokenstar and his followers come go try to find Greypaw and go back to camp. If they don't come wait for Greypaw and Yellowfang. Yellowfang will help you get the kits." Ravenpaw ordered.

"Yes Ravenstar" humoured Firepaw. "be safe" with that the two ran into Shadowclan territory. Ravenpaw let out a shaky breath and ran as fast as he could into Riverclan territory. His black fur ruffled as the wind blew harshly. He quickly swam through the river and ran through Riverclan territory. He sniffed the air. Mistyfoot.

"Mistyfoot" he hissed. The she cat jumped up.

"Ravenpaw?! What are you doing here" she hissed angrily.

"It's an emergency and only you can save Bluestar" Ravenpaw looked at her sadly.

"I'm sure we can lend you some herbs why did you not send Spottedleaf?" Mistyfoot turned around.

"WAIT! No you need to come with me." Mistyfoot snarled at him as her response.

"it's a trap isn't it" she spat.

"NO! I goofed a while back. I made it sound like Redtail killed Oakheart and Tigerclaw killed Redtail" Mistyfoot stopped growling and sat down.

"Oakheart was killed by a rock slid" she replied. "How does this save Bluestar?"

"I know Oakheart was killed in a rock slide but Tigerclaw murdered Redtail. I tried to explain it better to Bluestar but she refuses to listen to me" Ravenpaw pleaded.

"I-I don't see how telling her Oakheart was killed in a rock slide will help you prove Tigerclaw guilty"

"That's where you come in. You will say you're a witness"

"Lie!? No I won't lie to Bluestar"

"You won't lie. Please Mistyfoot come with me and I will show you." Ravenpaw padded forward. "Please Mistyfoot you're my last hope"

"Ravenpaw we're in Shadowclan territory I'm starting to trust you less and less" Mistyfoot hissed.

"be quiet come look" Ravenpaw hissed back. He followed Yellowfang's, Firepaw and Greypaw's scent as the padded through the forest.

"It's almost time my clan mates. In a few seconds Tigerclaw will escort us to his camp and we shall rule Thunderclan and than we will take over the other clans" Brokenstar yowled. Triumphant yowls ripped through camp. Mistyfoot's eyes widened.

"Here I am now. You can call me Tigerstar already." Tigerclaw meowed as he padded into Shadowclan camp. "However I do believe some cat here does not belong. Two cats in fact. A Riverclan she cat and a Thunderclan Tom" Tigerclaw glared right at Ravenpaw.

"Mistyfoot we need to get out right now" Ravenpaw meowed franticly.

"We will deal with them first then with Bluestar" Brokenstar yowled. Mistyfoot just stood their her eyes wide in fear.

"We need to leave NOW" Ravenpaw shoved into her.

"GET THEM" A tom yowled. Ravenpaw ran with Mistyfoot as his side. A she cat yowled and bit Ravenpaw's tail. He yelped in pain and with a burst of energy dashed off. Mistyfoot ran quickly to stay beside Ravenpaw.

"I thought you promised me we would not get hurt?" Mistyfoot yowled.

"I said you but not me" Ravenpaw yowled. "Look I'm slowing us down you do ahead and warn Bluestar." Ravenpaw continued. He tried not to be scared but he was terrified right now. His body shook as he said this.

"No I stay with you" Mistyfoot yowled dodging a blow from a tom.

"WOULD YOU RATHER LOSE ONE CAT OR ONE CLAN" Ravenpaw screeched. Mistyfoot looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry Ravenpaw" she whispered and ran faster than before leaving Ravenpaw alone with a mob of Shadowclan cats.

"How noble" sneered Tigerclaw. Ravenpaw ran faster he had to get away. Suddenly someone grabbed his tail and flung him to the ground. Tigerclaw loomed over Ravenpaw.

"I-It's too late Mistyfoot has warned Bluestar." Ravenpaw squeaked.

"Do you really think two cats can defeat us" Tigerclaw roared. Ravenpaw looked away.

"Brokenstar lead your clan to Thunderclan I need to finish dealing with Ravenpaw" Tigerclaw laughed. Ravenpaw glared angrily at Tigerclaw.

"I normally would kill you Ravenpaw but I'm saving my strength for Bluestar" Tigerclaw growled. Ravenpaw wanted to yell angrily. He wished Tigerclaw would just kill him already. "I also don't want you to die" Tigerclaw hissed. "But there is no problem in hurting you a little more" Ravenpaw opened his eyes in horror.

"I hate you" he screamed trying to get up. Tigerclaw laughed darkly before pressing his claw against Ravenpaw's neck. Ever so slowly Tigerclaw dragged his claw down Ravenpaws chest. He pressed down so that blood weld up. Ravenpaw yowled in pain. Tigerclaw smiled and started to claw quickly at Ravenpaw's back. Blood splattered around him. Ravenpaw screamed and begged for mercy. Tigerclaw picked Ravenpaw up by his scuff and threw him against a tree. Ravenpaw felt the world go black for a moment. Tigerclan pressed his front teeth against Ravenpaw's head. Slowly Tigerclaw dug his teeth into Ravenpaw's head and drag them downward. Ravenpaw thrashed wildly trying to get away. Blood fell into his eyes blinding his vision. Ravenpaw screamed again. Tigerclaw bit down hard into Ravenpaw's side. Blood coated the ground. Tigerclaw smirked at the sight of a bloody Ravenpaw.

"Whoops looks like you might die after all…Looks like I will have you head hanging on the wall of my den sooner than I thought" Tigerclaw sneered before biting into Ravenpaw's leg.

"You see no one can stop me. I'm going to become leader" Tigerclaw yowled in pleasure and ran off into the night. Ravenpaw did not die. He lay there in a pool of tears and blood. Blood. It soaked him and it soaked everything around him.

"SOMEONE KILL ME" he thought.

"RAVENPAW!" came a scream. Ravenpaw saw Firepaw.

"GREAT STARCLAN" screeched Yellowfang.

"SOMEONE WAS KILLING HIM" Screamed Greypaw. Ravenpaw could see the world getting out of focus.

"he is still alive" whispered Yellowfang as she carried him. "we should kill him"

"NO" Firepaw yowled. Ravenpaw mentally attacked Firepaw. He wanted to die. The moment theY entered a bloody Thunderclan camp gasps sounded out.

"Ravenpaw what happened to you?" asked Tigerclaw. Bluestar looked shocked.

"T-That can't be Ravenpaw. Ravenpaw is black not red" whispered Sandpaw.

"TIGERCLAW DID THIS" Ravenpaw screamed. Hot tears fell down his face.

"Yellowfang try to save him. Ravenpaw I know you don't like Tigerclaw but I don't think he would do that to you"

"YES HE DID" screamed a sobbing Mistyfoot. Even though the world was blurry Ravenpaw could see blood on Mistyfoot not as much as himself but she had blood. Ravenpaw felt ferocious they tortured her too. "I WAS THERE THE DAY ON THE SUNNING ROCKS TIGERCLAW KILLED REDTAIL. OAKHEART WAS KILLED BY A ROCK SLIDE. RAVENPAW SAVED MY LIFE TODAY. HE BROUGHT ME HERE TO CONVINCE YOU. RAVENPAW ALLOWED TIGERCLAW TO ATTACK HIM IN ORDER FOR ME TO TRY AND ALERT YOUR CLAN" Mistyfoot screeched. "TIGERCLAW IS A MURDER. HE BROUGHT BROKENSTAR" she yowled.

"Why you little" Tigerclaw growled he launched himself at Mistyfoot.

"TIGERCLAW DON'T TOUCH HER" Bluestar screamed. She flung herself at Tigerclaw angrily.

"Whitestorm and Lionheart escort Tigerclaw off our territory. Take Firepaw and Greypaw as well." Bluestar ordered. Ravenpaw felt pain seer though his body.

"Ravenpaw I'm sorry. I should have believed you. I will never forgive myself for what happened to you." Bluestar meowed she look horrified. Ravenpaw started to loose hearing. He knew Bluestar was doing the dying apprentice ceremony. The world began to turn dark and the pain began to ease. The last word he caught was

"Ravenfeather"

**What if Cinderpelt wasn't crippled by the monster and was able to tell Fireheart she loved him?**

Fireheart raced through the forest. He felt as if he was flying. He wished he was.

"_Cinderpaw will fall into Tigerclaws trap_" He thought. Suddenly with a burst of energy he ran into the clearing. Delicate, beautiful Cinderpaw was sniffing the edge of the thunder path.

"NOOOOO!" Fireheart screamed. He dove at her and bowled her over. She landed on the grass just as a monster rolled by.

"Fi-Fireheart. You saved me" she panted smiling gratefully at him. Fireheart looked up panting. Shaken up he refused to answer. He almost lost her. First Spottedleaf now almost Cinderpaw.

"Why? You could have been killed?" Cinderpaw meowed. Fireheart looked away.

"Because I'm your mentor" he replied. Cinderpaw moved closer to him. She knew he was not telling everything.

"Annnnnnndddddddddd" she asked. Fireheart looked her up and down. She would be made a warrior soon. Her assessment would be soon so it would not be that weird….would it.

"I er-" Fireheart shuffled his paws awkwardly. Cinderpaw rolled her eyes and sat her back to him.

"You know I like you too right" she purred. Her eyes where angled to the ground. "Its not weird to like your apprentice Fireheart…as long as they like you back" she glanced at him her eyes glimmering.

"Your playing with me aren't you" Fireheart meowed angrily. His heart lifted however. Cinderpaw stood up and faced him.

"Your playing with me aren't you? Of course I am" Cinderpaw meowed mocking him. She suddenly busted out laughing and fell the ground laughing hysterically. Fireheart sighed. All hope gone. He liked Cinderpaw a lot. He loved it how she was funny and always hyper. "wait you do like me don't you?" Cinderpaw suddenly asked standing up.

"N-No I don't like you" Fireheart meowed looking away hurt. Suddenly he felt Cinderpaw lick his cheek. He looked at her in shock.

"Good because I love you. Not like. Love" she whispered. Fireheart's heart suddenly sprang up. He nuzzled her lovingly.

"Cinderpaw you crazy she cat tricking me like that. I love you too" He meowed.

"Lets go collect those herbs for Bluestar how about that. Just the two of us" he purred. Cinderpaw purred back in response.

**Moons later**

Cinderheart lay on her side beside Fireheart. She sighed happily. Her dreams had all come true. Fireheart was her mate and she had given birth to their first litter of kits. She watched as Mistkit, an orange and grey she cat paid close attention to Yellowfang as she talked about herbs. She and Fireheart knew she wanted to be a medicine cat. Flamekit an orange tom was play fighting with his sister Stormykit. She was grey with a patch of orange on her head. Cinderheart though to herself that she was grateful that they where not all toms. Imagine having to control 3 rambunctious Fireheart's. Sandstorm was handling it well. She was hurt at first but later remained friendly with Fireheart and Cinderheart. Sandstorm and Dustpelt had also became mates.

"Mooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmm. When can Maplekit and Willowkit come to play" whined Flamekit. Cinerheart and Fireheart let out a purr of amusement.

"They where born a moon ago Flamekit. Their not as strong as you" Fireheart meowed.

"HA see Stormykit I told you I was strong" Flamekit boasted jumping toward Stormykit. She let out a squeal and jumped on Cinderheart in fright.

"Calm down Stormykit." she purred. "Now go teach that Shadowclan warrior a lesson" Cinderheart continued putting Stormykit on the ground.

"Thunderclan always wins Flamekit so give up" Stormykit meowed. Cinderheart and Fireheart purred. Closing her eyes Cinderheart tried to imagine what life would be like if she was hit by the monster.

**Lame excuse for not writing: A dog ate my computer -_- told you it was lame**

**Jayfeather: That's a total lie dogs eat cats not computers**

**Dawnpetal: Told you it was lame**

**Scourge: Who's this Cinderpelt and where can I find her?**

**Dawnpetal: o.O**

**Scourge: she sounds kind of cute**

**Jayfeather: She's a medicine cat mouse brain you CANNOT LIKE HER**

**Dawnpetal: …**

**Scourge: Looks who's talking**

**Dawnpetal: Shut up you two. Any how ya I am sorry I did not post in a while. I do have a life too you know…Okay another lame excuse**

**Jayfeather: Your probably going to promise that you will write more often and break that promise too**

**Dawnpetal: I will TRY really hard to work on What if and My last chance and my other stories more often.**

**Scourge: Promise? :}**

**Dawnpetal: Promise**

**Jayfeather: Your going to break it**

**Dawnpetal: Shut up because I know what you did last Friday**

**Jayfeather: o.O**

**Dawnpetal: But in all seriousness yes I am going to try to post more often and I will try to write in better detail!**

**Jayfeather: Remember to R&R&R**

**Scourge: And as always thanks for reading**


	8. What ifGreystripe never met Millie

_**ExplosionsAreFun**_

** What if... Graystripe never met Millie? Think about how many cats would'nt ever be born, too.**

**Dear ExplosionsAreFun,**

** Thanks for asking! :D**

* * *

**I have no more lame excuses for why I stopped writing for a bit back there. Lets just say I HATE SCHOOL NOW!**

** Important notice! If you where not happy by one of my answers or you simply want me to write it differently, than by all means ask again. **

**Example: You ask what if Spottedleaf didn't die and was able to tell Fireheart she loved him.**

**I would write a different answer to that question! So ask away :P**

* * *

**What if... Graystripe never met Millie?**

Greystripe stalked the borders of the two legged den. Limping as he walked. One grey leg was dragging behind him. Favoring the other back grey leg. Occasionally a sharp burst of pain would erupt through his back right leg forcing him to stop walking. His head low and collar dragging across the wet ground. Grass brushing against his pelt, smearing it with streaks of green. _"I will never escape."_ He thought. The last time he tried he got attacked by a group of strong kitty pets. Miraculously he escaped and ran out on a Thunderpath trying to escape the pursuing cats. The result was horrible. He ended up one his leg broken, beyond repair and the other injured really badly and hardly healing._ "There's __no point in trying to escape when I don't even know the way home._" He thought sadly. One of the many things he hated to admit. It had been 12 moons now since the two leggeds caught him. Multiple times he had considered giving up on life but he knew he could never do it. It was an act of cowardice, an act not made by a warrior. But now 12 moons later he was hearing talk about this kittypet named Millie and how she used to adventure into the forest's. _"My goal would be to find her but I could never make such a journey."_ Greystripe knew that the thought was pathetic but it was true. He would never be able to go back to Thunderclan, and when or if he did he would never be deputy again. His leg was gone and by now Firestar would have chosen a new one. He padded forward and collapsed with a painful screech. To much pain, physically and mentally. _"Silverstream...where are you. Just take me to Starclan already_." He pleaded. No response, just as he had guessed. He slowly got back to his paws and carefully limped through the grass and into the two legged den. The oldest two legged looked at him with sympathy and picked him up. Fighting was no longer an answer, as much as he hated to admit it he had to let the two legs help him. Millie was the only word he kept repeating through his mind, if only he had known about her sooner.

In the end Greystripe never met Millie. He died only after 2 years of living as a kittypet. All the kittypets though, those who met him and heard his stories about the clans and those who did not, all believe one thing. He died from a broken heart.

* * *

**Greystripe: Gosh I'm all teary now.**

** Dawnpetal: Greystripe its just a story! **

**Millie: Look what you done! I hoped your ashamed of yourself! He's crying now!**

** Blossomfall: Dad your embarrassing us.**

** Jayfeather: Scourge you owe me big time! I told you he would cry. **

**Scourge: Dawnpetal stop favoring Jayfeather and let me win something for once**

** Dawnpetal: Maybe. Maybe next time**

** Jayfeather: ;( *sigh* remember to R&R&R**

** Scourge: And as always thanks for reading**


End file.
